This disclosure relates to engineered shoring post systems where cross-bracing is assembled to vertical shoring posts to carry horizontal loads developed in the load being carried, as well as to provide lateral support for a plurality of vertical shoring posts. Often a shoring plan calls for a single beam to span and be fixed to several adjacent vertical shoring posts. The cross bracing may be called for attachment to at least one shoring post at a height that necessitates a ladder being used by the crew that is installing the shoring system.